1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to systems and methods for cognitive testing, and more specifically for a system and method for restricting user motions to collect data for self-administered cognitive testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
More than 90 million American suffer from a brain disorder that affects their daily functioning. These disorders can be psychological, emotional, motor, cognitive or social in nature. Neuropsychological and neurological testing to identify such disorders is generally performed by a mental health professional to measure a person's cognitive functions, such as memory function, language function, decision making, organization, attention span, reasoning, intellectual capacity, learning or any other brain related functions or disorders as well as motor, social, mood or emotional issues. Traditionally, neuropsychological tests are typically administered in-person using a pencil and paper or otherwise manual format. A candidate is placed in a quiet environment with a clinician and must answer a questionnaire on paper or perform some activity, which is observed and scored by the clinician. Since the traditional format for neuropsychological testing requires a highly skilled clinician, the costs of such testing are significant. In addition, in the United States there is approximately one neuropsychologist per 25,000 patients and one neurologist for every 35,000 patients, and a result, there is an insufficient number of skilled clinicians available to provide these tests to those who may suffer from some type of neurological deficit.
Accordingly, there is an interest in providing computer-mediated tests of neurological, cognitive and motor skills that can be self-administered by users. However, users, either intentionally or unintentionally, use compensatory strategies in an attempt to improve performance in the completion of such test, thereby resulting invalid or incorrect results.